1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to covers and, in particular, to covers comprised of composite materials. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for covering the ends of fastener systems using covers comprised of composite materials selected such that the covers have electrical properties within selected ranges.
2. Background
Sealant materials are oftentimes used to cover and seal fastener systems. In some cases, a sealant material is pre-molded into a cap having a shape configured to be installed over the end of a fastener system to cover the fastener system and seal the fastener system. In particular, this “cap” is used to prevent substances such as, for example, without limitation, air, liquid, dirt, and/or other types of substances from crossing the barrier formed by the cap.
Sealant materials may be used to cover and seal fastener systems in different types of systems and structures. In some cases, at least one component in a fastener system is comprised of an electrically conductive material, such as, for example, metal.
The sealant material used to cover the fastener system may be configured to help suppress the potential for electrical discharge. However, some currently available sealant materials are comprised of elastomeric materials. Elastomeric materials are also referred to as elastomers. These types of sealant materials may be referred to as elastomeric sealants. Elastomeric sealants may be sensitive to temperature. As the temperature of the elastomeric sealant changes, the performance of the elastomeric sealant with respect to suppressing the potential for electrical discharge may be less than desired.
Further, pre-molding an elastomeric sealant into the shape of a cap may be more difficult and/or time-consuming than desired. The elastomeric sealant may not be as strong as desired. Consequently, the elastomeric sealant may need to have a thickness that is greater than desired to perform at the desired level. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.